¿Verdad, beso o atrevimiento?
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: La guerra ha dejado muy marcados a los dos bandos de la guerra. Ahora solo quieren beber para olvidar, pero una extraña coincidencia hará que la noche sea mucho más interesantes para estos antiguos compañeros de clase.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: EL UNIVERSO PERTENECE A LA GRAN JK, LA IDEA ES MIA._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Esta historia está dedicada a mi AI, DarkPotterMalfoy. Espero que te guste la historia que he hecho con paciencia, sudor, sangre, sacrificios humanos y la ayuda de los betas. En especial Kristy que a estas alturas me debe odiar por la lata que le he dado y a Nalnyatrix Black._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Todos bebemos para olvidar**

Draco aún no podía creer que Blaise le hubiera convencido para ir a una discoteca muggle. Todavía le quedaba suficiente orgullo para hacerse el ofendido y negar rotundamente varias veces que un Malfoy jamás se acercaba a antros muggles, pero la guerra había dejado sus aires de grandeza tan mermados que había acabado accediendo. Sus antepasados se debían de estar revolviendo en su tumba. En el fondo ya nada le importaba, la guerra había roto tantas partes de él que ya solo podía unir esos pedazos en una burla de lo que fue, y ahogarse en alcohol. Ahí se dio cuenta de que accedió a ir a ese lugar porque deseaba lo que con una sonrisa perversa prometía Zabini: perversión y decadencia.

Llevaba más de un año emborrachándose con sus amigos en las casas, escondidos de un mundo que los odiaba, los juzgaba y los despreciaba. Casi era un alivio emborracharse alrededor de unos patéticos muggles que no sabían qué significa su marca bajo el brazo.

Cuando un segundo antes de entrar miró sus caras, se dio cuenta de que todos deseaban lo mismo. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta del local, no disimularon las caras de asco. Aparecieron con grandeza y soberbia, porque los viejos prejuicios no se olvidaban. Su cara reflejó desprecio, aunque debajo también había curiosidad y miedo. Blaise sonrió, como si conociera a todo el mundo y fueran sus mejores amigos. Su actitud prometía bromas toda la noche. En el fondo era un consuelo que la guerra no le hubiera afectado tanto. Los estaba sacando del pozo sin reproches, ni acusaciones, ni palabras de afecto. Les arrastraba a lugares así y los trataba como si siguieran siendo los adolescentes que realmente deberían ser.

Nott paseaba con su cara de aburrimiento por el local, aunque alzó ligeramente la comisura del labio cuando observó el ambiente: oscuro y con luces parpadeantes artificiales, gente borracha y la música tan alta que retumbaba en los oídos. Daphne, por el contrario, paseó su mirada por el local con los labios fruncidos y observó con rapidez a las mujeres de alrededor para constatar que era la más guapa, agarrando el brazo de Theodore con fuerza. Pansy también miró a los muggles con asco, pero su mueca pareció rota, como si le costara mantenerla. La guerra no solo había roto su relación con Draco, sino que había roto todo en lo que creía. A ella era a la que más le costaba mantener la fachada para no desmoronarse.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que unos niños entraron en un colegio creyéndose los mejores y con linajes tan antiguos que pensaban que todos les amarían. Ahora solo eran unas sombras de una ideología ya olvidada y desfasada para todos.

Fue Goyle el que se adelantó, como si ya nada le importara (porque de hecho es así, él perdió toda clase de identidad, prejuicio y odio cuando murió Vincent). Todos le siguieron y Blaise, como si ya hubiese estado mil veces ahí y no fuera la primera vez que pisaba un sitio así, se dirigió a lo que parecía un mostrador con un montón de botellas detrás donde una muggle, con un vestido que le hubiera sentado bien a un elfo doméstico, les preguntó con una sonrisa que apestaba a falsedad qué querían beber.

Todos se miraron y alzaron las cejas. A Theodore incluso se le escapó la risa al imaginar qué cara pondría cuando se supiera que no tenían ni puta idea, ya que no conocían ningún tipo de alcohol muggle. La noche prometía ser divertida.

* * *

Harry se sintió raro entrando en una discoteca, aunque era agradable que la gente no le mirase como si fuera lo más alucinante que hubiese visto en su vida. Empezaba a hartarse. La sugerencia de Hermione de salir a un lugar muggle entusiasmó a todos, así que no había podido negarse; aunque él hubiera preferido no salir. No por beber —estaba acostumbrándose bastante al alcohol durante este último año—, pero lo hacía solo en Grimmauld Place; y no por motivos felices, la verdad.

Era extraño, pero no se sentía feliz; aunque estaba claro que tenía motivos de sobra para serlo. Había derrotado a Voldemort y todo eso, sin embargo, ahora solo podía pensar "¿y ahora qué?". Se suponía que debía de estar con Ginny y empezar el entrenamiento de auror (porque eso era en lo que siempre soñaba durante la guerra); una vida normal y pacífica, pero ahora solo sentía una sensación de vacío muy grande. La academia le apremiaba para que se apuntara, pero no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. En cuanto a Ginny, ella seguía enamorada de él, con su mirada de "el héroe del mundo mágico está interesado en mí". Sin embargo, no le hacía sentir ni un cosquilleo cuando la miraba. Quería estar enamorado, pero no le salía. Después de la guerra, la percepción de su mundo parecía haber cambiado; Ginny no le agobiaba, aunque parecía decepcionada por su comportamiento distante.

Hermione le decía que era normal que se sintiese así. Le hablaba del estrés postraumático y de otras cosas que no entendía. Solo hacía soñar con la guerra, con que moría tanto él como sus amigos; y cuando miraba a la cara a todos solo veía los malos momentos. Era tremendamente estúpido sentirse así. Había pasado toda su vida con peligros, miedos y, en definitiva, cosas que habían sido suficientes para evitar que fuera feliz, pero lo fue. Contra todo pronóstico, sus años en Hogwarts fueron los más felices, y atesoraba cada buen momento de su vida como mago; pero ahora que tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano, no era capaz de cogerla.

Entró en la discoteca y fue a la barra a pedir algo. Ya habían salido varias veces, y todos pensaban que allí parecía más feliz (lo que pasaba es que la música estridente y el alcohol eran la manera perfecta para olvidarse unas horas de todo), pero cuando la resaca y la realidad aparecían, era cada vez peor. Ahora mismo solo quería a alguien que pudiera entenderle, alguien que entendiera por lo que había tenido que pasar en la guerra.

George fue con él a la barra y, con una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos (nunca lo hacía), pidió dos whiskys a la camarera. Hermione y Ron sonreían mientras bailaban torpemente al ritmo de la música estridente; Luna sujetaba una copa mientras miraba a la nada y se movía lentamente, a pesar de que la canción era marchosa; Neville miraba a dos chicas muggles como si fueran unos dragones especialmente peligrosos (parecía ser que esta noche tampoco ligaría) y Ginny, para alegría de Harry, no había salido porque, según Ron, no soportaba ver cómo Harry se emborrachaba y se comportaba tan mal. Éste no se lo reprochaba, pues cuando bebía se volvía bastante imbécil, pero era el único momento en el que parecía ser completamente feliz, así que la opinión de esa chica le daba bastante igual.

Harry dio un largo trago a su copa y suspiró. Ron le miró, forzó una sonrisa y levantó su copa hacia él.

«Por otra noche de mierda», pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Polvos mágicos, pastillas y juegos entre casas**

Draco se había repantigado en un sofá: llevaba ya varias copas. Habían bebido muchos chupitos que le había recomendado la camarera pechugona y varias copas de lo que decían que era whisky con naranja (bastante asqueroso), pero ya se sentía relajado y más feliz. Hacía ya un rato que no le importaba estar rodeado de muggles, y los demás también parecían más relajados. Blaise llevaba un tiempo bailando con unas muggles muy borrachas; Pansy bailaba con un Theodore que, contra todo pronóstico, sonreía; Daphne estaba en la barra apoyada despachando a todos los pobres ilusos que se acercaban a pedirle bailar y Goyle estaba medio dormido en el sofá: se había vomitado encima.

Entonces, llegó Zabini más sonriente que de costumbre. Llevaba las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo lleno de sudor. Se quedó a varios centímetros de la cara de Malfoy, quien se apartó con desconfianza; y cuando ya estaba pensando en darle un puñetazo, Zabini gritó:

—He tomado polvos mágicos. —La frase había sido tan extraña que no le pegaba. Además, se acababa de fijar en que la nariz de Blaise estaba sucia de una cosa blanca.

Antes de que le pudiese preguntar, Zabini se incorporó y empezó a gesticular mucho mientras decía:

—Cuando he ido al baño con una señorita muy dispuesta a… enseñarme qué había debajo de su vestido —sus ojos brillaron con lujuria—, me ha enseñado también unos interesantísimos polvos de color blanco que con un papelito los absorbía por la nariz —Todo esto muy rápido casi sin tomar aliento y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos—. Son fantásticos y geniales. Absolutamente impresionantes. Me recuerdan a esa poción que nos dio Flint. ¿O fue Pucey? No sé. Tenéis que tomarlo. —Entonces, cuando Draco pensaba que ya no podía dar más miedo, se golpeó muy fuerte en la frente y abrió todavía más los ojos—. Por cierto, también me dio. —Abrió la palma y enseñó unas cuantas pastillas—. Dice que son mierda de la buena y que tengamos mucho cuidado. —Esbozó una sonrisa de serpiente, esa que prometía problemas—. Le dije que nos gustaba lo peligroso. —Empezó a coger aire y a reírse como un loco. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó así, hiperventilando y sonriendo como un maníaco.

Ahora todos miraban a Blaise, quien los miraba y les extendía la palma de la mano con las pastillas pequeñas. Theodore fue el primero que cogió la pastilla y se la metió en la boca y, antes de tragar, les miró y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "me da igual". Draco y Goyle cogieron una pastilla cada uno y las chicas tuvieron la sensatez de partirse la última que quedaba.

Al rato a cada uno le estuvo afectando de diferente manera: Pansy se encontró en el suelo tiritando y murmurando cosas que nadie entendió, Daphne estaba en el sofá apoyada en Theodore con los ojos rojos y llorosos, éste último miraba a la nada mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Goyle se reía de todo y con los ojos brillantes hablaba de cómo le gustaría estar aquí a Vin y Draco esbaba con Blaise; ellos se cogían de los hombros y bailaban mientras gritaban «¡Slytherin es lo mejor!», saltando y riéndose de todos los muggles que extrañados les miraban y decían cosas como "malditos locos".

Fue entonces cuando, de repente, Blaise se quedó quieto con la boca abierta mirando algo. Draco sonrió pensando que sería una muggle buenorra, pero cuando siguió su mirada, él tampoco pudo evitar abrir la boca. Son Gryffindors. Gryffindors en la discoteca en la que estaban ellos. El gemelo Weasley sin oreja; Lunática; Granger; el perrito faldero de Weasley y —No, no, no. Por favor, no. ¡Mierda!—, ahí estaba Potter. ¡Ah, espera! Se le había olvidado el idiota de Longbottom, La familia al completo. Su buen humor se había evaporado. La cara de asco que llevaba ya casi una hora sin poner, apareció de repente.

En cambio, Blaise pareció encantado con el encontronazo entre antiguos compañeros de escuela. Cuando Draco, cabreado, fue a decirle que se fueran a otra parte de la discoteca o de la ciudad, Zabini les gritó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos:

—¡Hoooooola, chicooos! —Se giró media discoteca, entre ellos los Gryffindors, y se quedaron extrañadísimos cuando Blaise les dijo riéndose y poniéndose las manos en la boca para amplificar el sonido—.Qué casualidad, ¿no?

Se empezaron a acercar con cara de extrañados. Draco miró a Blaise con ganas de querer cruciarlo; él en cambio miraba a sus nuevos acompañantes con una sonrisa de bienvenida, aunque los ojos tenían un brillo perverso.

* * *

Cuando Harry vio a Zabini y Malfoy saludándoles (bueno, éste último parecía bastante ocupado matando al moreno con la mirada), casi se atragantó con su séptima copa. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, limpiarse las gafas torpemente y enfocarlos correctamente; el alcohol no le ayudaba precisamente. Definitivamente eran ellos. Como vio que todos se acercaban igual de extrañados que él, decidió apurar su copa y seguirles.

Al unirse al grupo, Blaise golpeaba a un extrañado Neville en la espalda como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y comentaba:

—¡Qué maravillosa casualidad! ¿Qué hacéis en este lugar muggle disfrutando de la decadencia de la vida?

George le miraba irónicamente y se le derramó un poco del vaso cuando sonriente y perspicazmente, aunque algo tambaleante y balbuceante, dijo:

—Mira quién habla…¿Y se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros en una _discoteca muggle_?— Las dos últimas palabras las marco con especial retintín.

— ¡Esooo!—dijo Ron en un ataque de efusividad apuntando con el dedo a Malfoy, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bobalicona. Hermione le tuvo que sujetar para que no se diera contra el suelo.

Draco, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado ahí callado, algo muy raro en él, pareció estallar con ese último comentario:

—¡¿Es que no se puede estar ni una jodida noche sin sacar el tema de la guerra, Weasley?!— Les miró a todos con cara acusatoria y con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si vais a estar aquí haciéndoos los chulos y metiéndoos con nosotros, ya os podéis marchar. No hace falta que nadie nos arruine la noche. —Esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry, quien cuando notó que iba por él no pudo evitar protestar.

—A ver Malfoy, tranquilito, que aquí nadie se ha metido con vosotros. Quedamos en que ese tiempo había quedado atrás. Todos queremos disfrutar de la fiesta…

—Bien dicho, Potty —dijo Blaise muy dramáticamente interrumpiendo a Harry mientras le palmeaba la espalda—. Esta es una noche para disfrutarla, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es enterrar el hacha de guerra y unirnos para que la diversión aumente. —Esto último lo dijo mirando a Hermione mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior de forma descarada. La aludida, contra todo pronóstico, se río (Hermione con el alcohol se alocaba bastante) y le guiño el ojo, mientras le daba la mano a un Ron que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre Zabini.

Draco apartó a Blaise un poco más lejos mientras dejaba a los demás confundidos.

Ron bufó despectivamente, y mientras no apartaba la vista de Malfoy y Zabini, dijo:

—¿En serio vamos a ir con ellos?

Todos se quedaron callados; el alcohol no los dejaba pensar con claridad. Sabían que no era bueno juntarse con ellos, pero en esos momentos la rivalidad entre casas parecía una tontería y la guerra irreal, y entonces Luna dijo:

—Podría ser divertido.

Todos callaron. La cabeza de Harry dio muchas vueltas, y cuando vio a Zabini saludándoles otra vez y a Malfoy con cara avinagrado, solo pudo pensar "Si a Malfoy le jode, me apunto" .Todos le miraron: lo acababa de decir en voz alta. Ron empezó a sonreír.

—Lo que sea por hacer algo que no sea ver a Ron y Hermione bailar acaramelados —dijo George.

Y se acercaron entre risas.

* * *

—¡Tú estás chalado! ¿Qué haces invitando a Potter y sus amigos a que vengan con nosotros?— preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido. No quería que estuviesen cerca. Era un recordatorio constante de lo miserable que era su vida y lo maravillosa que era la de ellos; sin padres en prisión y tatuajes imborrables. Además, Potter le sacaba de sus casillas con su cabeza rajada y sus aires de héroe.

Zabini le puso la mano en el hombro y susurró:

—No veas esto como algo malo. Es una oportunidad, una muy grande de ver qué hacen los _héroes_ —Pronunció esta palabra con sorna—. En una discoteca muggle, borrachos como cubas y completamente vulnerables a las intenciones de unas serpientes.

Malfoy cambió de cara, pues no lo había pensado así. Evidentemente era por el alcohol; él era el de las ideas geniales. Ellos eran serpientes y tendrían que saber cuándo aprovecharse de los débiles y, evidentemente, los otros eran los débiles. Con una sonrisa que si no fuera por el alcohol habría resultado dantesca dijo:

—Qué empiece la fiesta.

Nadie sabría explicar más tarde el porqué de que acabaran todos sentados en los sofás, bebiendo y mirándose incómodamente entre ellos. La respuesta era bien sencilla: el alcohol, las drogas y, probablemente, la soledad —añadiendo lo mal que estaban por dentro— ayudaba bastante. Todos estaban hundidos y, encontrarse a sus "némesis" borrachos e intentando recuperar la adolescencia que ya no tendrían los hizo querer juntarse para observarse; porque, ante todo, el ser humano quiere entender lo desconocido y, ¿qué hacían unos héroes que les pertenecía todo escondiéndose de los magos en un lugar muggle? ¿Qué hacían unos mortífagos crueles bebiendo en un lugar de gente que supuestamente odiaban? Harry solo quería que no le mirasen como un héroe, y Draco solo quería que en el fondo no le jugasen por algo que no pudo elegir.

Draco los miró intentando dilucidar qué había hecho tan mal para acabar en un bar muggle con un montón de Gryffindors borrachos.

Fue George con la voz algo ronca quien dijo:

—Bueeeeeeno .—Miró a todos—. ¿No deberíamos hablar o hacer algo?

Fue Daphne, quien no desaprovechaba nunca una oportunidad para quedar como la más salida del lugar, dijo con la voz más seductora que pudo:

—Y si jugamos a algo…

Draco vio con asco cómo Weasley, el perrito faldero de Potter, tragaba saliva y sus pupilas se dilataban; y Neville casi se atragantaba al oírla: parecía ser lo más pervertido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

«Este era el problema de juntarse con Gryffindors», pensó Draco. Miró a Theodore, quien también miraba a Draco con la ceja alzada y una sonrisilla de superioridad. Los Gryffindors estaban tan verdes…

Pansy se volvió a poner la máscara de Slytherin y les miró con una mezcla de asco y perversión, aunque quien la conocía bien sabía ver la grieta debajo de eso: tenía miedo a que le dijeran algo que no quería escuchar. No obstante, tras el comentario de Daphne, la miró, y asintiendo dijo:

—¿Verdad, beso o atrevimiento?

El tono de su voz dejaba claro que no iba a ser inocente el juego.

Todos se miraron con los ojos abiertos, y Draco no se pudo sentir más orgulloso de sus amigos. Los estaban asustando, y por ver la cara de desconcierto y vergüenza de Potter, estaba mereciendo la pena.

Tardaron un par de preguntas en que se relajaran lo suficiente y cometieran el error de pensar que su falta de vergüenza, escrúpulos y su total "sinceridad" respondiendo era para que pudieran confiar en ellos. Ingenuos. Neville tuvo que pedirle el número a la camarera, quien pareció dárselo por pena. Luego comentó que le había explicado que estaban jugando a eso, y que ni siquiera ligó con ella. Hasta los Gryffindor pensaron que era patético.

George aplaudió cuando Zabini dijo:

—No vas a mojar en tu vida, Longbottom.

Hermione tuvo que dar un beso a Ron (fue Harry el idiota que les dio esa mierda de prueba). Todos le abuchearon, y Draco no pudo evitar decir:

—Vaya, por fin alguien que piensa que todo lo que hace el cabeza rajada no es increíble.

George se rio, y Luna dijo:

—No pensamos que todo lo que hace Harry es increíble —comentó, como si fuera súper obvio.

Le tocaba a Pansy preguntarle a ella y, tras frotarse las manos, preguntó:

—¿Te has acostado con alguien de Hogwarts?

Ella contestó como si le estuviese preguntando lo más normal del mundo:

—Sí, con Terry Bott. Estaba borracha, y él era muy listo y mono.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, todos la miraban con la boca abierta. Ella, quien no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción que había causado, miró a Draco, preguntándole:

—¿Te has acostado con algún chico de tu casa o de otra?

Éste iba contestar más normal cuando se giró al escuchar cómo alguien se atragantaba con la bebida. Fue Potter, quien parecía el único en encontrar esa pregunta la más asombrosa cuando habían preguntado detalles mucho peores. Frunció el ceño sin entender el porqué de su reacción, y respondió:

-Sí. —Nadie pareció especialmente sorprendido, pero Harry se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Luna, curiosa.

Harry siguió pareciendo querer que le tragara la tierra con ese comentario, y ahora intentaba evitar mirar a Draco.

—Adrian Pucey. Un día tras el partido de Quidditch. Estaba en las duchas y se me acercó. —Ahora ignoraba a Potter. Le encantaba relatar historias que hicieran ver lo increíble que era. Sonrió—. Era más mayor que yo y dijo que tenía el mejor cuerpo del equipo. Y bueno… ambos nos estábamos duchando solos, y él… —Se deleitó con expectación y se regodeó con superioridad antes de seguir— no pudo evitar querer algo de…—Se señaló entero— esto. Si eres tan increíble tienes que compartirte con el resto del mundo. —Fingió inocencia—.En el fondo soy muy solidario.

Todos estallaron en risas y hasta él se rio, pero Potter, aunque intentó reírse, siguió con las mejillas rojas y sin mirarle.

Al final estalló:

—¿Pero se pude saber qué te pasa, Potter? ¿No puedes dejar que alguien que no seas tú se lleve el protagonismo?

Todos miraron a Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño y, pareciendo entender algo de golpe, le preguntó:

—¿En serio, Harry? ¿Tan difícil es de entender? —Hermione pareció enfadada con cara rajada, y eso era algo que Draco no quiso perderse; concentrándose todo lo que el alcohol le permitía escuchó cómo Harry farfullaba muy deprisa:

—Nopuedoevitarlo. Mehasorprendido,joder.

Hermione no pareció haberlo oído, pero sí entender que eso era una excusa, porque se enfadó más y dijo:

—Harry, me parece vergonzoso cómo piensas. —Y se tumbó en el sofá sin mirarlo, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena discutir con él. Fue Zabini el que con su voz de periodista del corazón empezó a hablar, poniéndose serio.

—Vaya, ¿qué nos estamos perdiendo?—preguntó poniéndose muy serio—. Ya que habéis empezado a contarlo no nos podéis dejar así.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Harry pareció completamente avergonzado, y los Slytherins se murieron de curiosidad. Ron sin pensar se golpeó la frente con la mano, derramando media copa sobre Daphne, y comentó como si nada:

—Es por eso de que los muggles consideran que los gais no son hombres o algo así… —musitó frunciendo el ceño. La indignación que sintió Draco en este momento quedó aplacado por un sentimiento de incredulidad tan grande que solo puede pensar "¿qué?"

Para su alivio, Goyle se rascó la cabeza como si fuera muy confuso (todos lo pensaban, en realidad) y preguntó:

—¿Qué piensa cómo?

Harry se puso todavía más rojo y no miró a nadie. Hermione suspiró antes de explicarlo como si fuera algo súper vergonzoso, lo que encantó a Draco, ya que intuyó que iban a descubrir que el salvador de todo el mundo mágico no era tan maravilloso como todos le pintaban. Sonrió con anticipación sintiéndose de repente feliz; una felicidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. Era mejor que Potter, y ahora todos lo sabrían.

Hermione, sin mirarlos, balbuceó y musitó torpemente:

—Bueno, hay algunos muggles…. Pero ni Harry ni yo pensamos así, ¿eh? —añadió a toda prisa—. Hay algunos muggles que piensan… —repitió, cogiendo aire— que acostarse y salir con gente del mismo sexo es… —Se puso más roja— es algo… vergonzoso —terminó en voz baja. Cuando vio que sus caras iban desde la incredulidad, pasando por la incomprensión, y el caso de Draco, que hervía de puro odio, añadió rápidamente—. Pero que nosotros no pensamos así. La mayoría de los muggles piensan así. Lo que le pasa a Harry es que le sigue chocando cuando descubre que los magos son tan abiertos con ese tema, pero no le importa.

Miró a Harry con cara de asesina y éste musitó rojo y sin mirarles:

—No, claro no tengo ningún problema con eso. —Se quedó callado durante un momento—. Es solo que… bueno, me resulta un poco raro que esté tan extendido. —Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

Pero los Slytherins no quisieron dejarlo correr, y todos parecieron querer matarle con su mirada.

—¿Raro? —espetó Pansy con todo el veneno que pudo escupir—. Lo ves raro. Por favor, explícate que no nos ha quedado muy claro. ¿Por qué lo ves _raro_? —insistió, poniendo todo el retintín que pudo en esa última palabra.

Harry, al verse acorralado, aunque puede que fuera por el alcohol, pareció perder un poco la vergüenza, y se explicó:

—A ver, que no es que me parezca mal… Es solo que, no sé, en el mundo muggle lo normal es que se junten una chica y chico.

—Entonces, ¿no es normal que sean del mismo sexo para ti o qué?— intervinó Theodore, bastante serio y alzando las cejas.

Los Slytherins se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Harry bastante enfadados; y éste, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que lo juzguen así, y estar borracho lo envalentona bastante dice:

—Bueno, no me parece mal. Es solo que entre los muggles ha costado que la gente lo entienda, como algunos magos que odian a los nacidos de muggles. —Consiguió que todos se callarán y ,aunque él lo vio como una victoria, Hermione se golpeó la mano en la frente y ahora todos miraban a Harry como si acabase de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

—Si te parece tan bien, te reto a que beses a Draco— dijo Zabini con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio. Todos levantaron las cejas y miraron a Harry quien parece de repente muy incómodo.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño y todos comenzaron a hablar muy deprisa. No entendió bien qué decían, solo escuchaba algunos detalles: cagado, es un hipócrita, seguro que le da asco, es un estúpido…

Entonces levantó la mirada y, aunque Draco parecía molesto con Zabini ,sabía que le incomoda una barbaridad hacerlo. Sus ojos parecían gritarle lo hipócrita que está siendo y la superioridad de creerse mejor que él. Draco no quería besarle, pero no lo mostrará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El beso**

Harry apuró su copa y se dijo «a la mierda, es una estupidez» y se acercó a toda prisa a Draco, le agarró con fuerza de la nuca y estampó su boca contra la de él. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fueron los de Draco abiertos de par en par .Y, antes de abandonarse al beso, no pudo evitar pensar «son como dos lunas plateadas». Luego solo se centró en la boca. No besaba a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la sensación le gustaba. Espera, no le gusta nada. _Es Malfoy._

Draco le empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior en un alarde de intentar controlar la situación y ponerle nervioso, ya que el beso había empezado sin su permiso; y Harry se sintió aturdido, acostumbrado a los sumisos y tímidos besos de Ginny, y le metió con fuerza la lengua hasta la garganta, acercando más a Draco con ambas manos ya en su nunca y luchando por ser él quien ejerciera el control. Antes de oír el "ya" de Hermione que le indicaba que ya había pasado el minuto, el beso se había transformado en una lucha por ver quién metía más lengua y mandaba sobre el otro. Cuando ella lo hizo, se separaron con tanta brusquedad que casi se tiraron al suelo.

Harry se sintió mareado por la falta el aliento. Le costaba pensar y, lo primero en lo que se percató, es que se había puesto cachondo. Harry frunció el ceño sin entender. ¿Estaba cachondo? Miró a Draco, quien también pareció estar recuperando el aliento, con la piel algo roja y los ojos brillantes. Volvió a tener el estúpido pensamiento de las lunas plateadas, desconcertándole aún más. Ahora se centró en la boca, en esos labios sonrosados e hinchados… Entonces, sintió un hormigueo que le bajó a la entrepierna.

Ya no está escuchando nada, solo sentía el calor de su cuerpo y un extraño pitido en sus oídos, como si estuvieran taponados. No oyó la pregunta incomoda que le hicieron a Hermione, ni su respuesta; es más, necesitaba salir de ahí. Se levantó y se fue al baño.

El alcohol le había debido marear más de costumbre, porque ese beso no podía haberle gustado. Él _no_ era gay, pero, entonces, ¿por qué le había gustado? Mientras se imaginaba a Draco desnudo. No sabía por qué lo hizo en las duchas del vestuario de Quiddich, pero ahí estaba, enjabonándose la cabeza. Empezó mirando su cara concentrada en el agua, bajando la vista a su cuerpo tonificado. Se le secó la boca cuando se giró y le vio el culo blanco y redondeado; tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que le estaban a punto de reventar los pantalones.

Harry intentó calmarse y se mojó la cara, empezando a darle vueltas a otras cosas; como todas las veces que evitaba mirar en los vestuarios de quidditch… Hechos y sentimientos que nunca había querido ver.

«Los borrachos no mienten», pensó. «Ni siquiera a sí mismos.»

* * *

Draco fue a la barra a por una copa; todavía le temblaban un poco las piernas tras el beso con Potter, pues hacía mucho que no sentía eso. La última persona que le había hecho sentir así fue Pansy; y fue antes de que la guerra los hiciese hacer cosas que rompieron su posible futuro.

Ese beso le traía recuerdos de un deseo que no pensaba que aparecería en él, pero, ¿con Potter? Los tíos no le hacían sentir eso, solían ser las tías que estaban súper buenas, chicas que no se parecían a él. Pansy, con sus modales de niña recatada y su falsa inocencia, conseguía que se sintiese así. Era como un deseo animal que le salía de dentro, no era simplemente atracción sexual; era algo más fuerte incluso que eso. Con Pansy lo había sentido desde que tenía uso de razón, o sea, ella siempre había estado colada por él; y que le atendiese de esa forma, se sonrojase si le tocaba y se comportarse de esa manera solo para él, le ponía a mil. Habían tenido una relación muy complicada: él no quería asumir que le gustaba eso, ella seguía detrás sabiendo que le encantaba. Había jugado a eso hasta que Draco estallaba y tenía que saciar sus necesidades o estar con ella. Se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que no le gustaba, y vuelta a empezar.

Cuando Draco y ella fueron lo suficientemente maduros para dejarse de juegos, sobre todo él, era tarde. La guerra se interpuso, y ninguno volvió a sentir lo mismo. Potter era completamente distinto a Pansy; se odiaban y detestaban, llevaba cayéndole mal desde que rechazó su amistad. Había sentido un odio increíble; prácticamente pasó toda su infancia intentando joder a Potter. ¿Por qué ahora sentía que solo deseaba marcar todas las partes de su cuerpo con la boca? Entonces, dejó de pensar por un momento. ¿Por qué comparaba a Pansy con Potter si no se parecían? Era una respuesta que no sabía si quería conocer. Empezó a marearse, y ya no sabía decir qué pensaba de Harry. Fue al baño para aislarse del ruido y a mojarse la cara con agua, cuando lo vio apoyado en la pared del baño.

Los dos se miraron asustados. Draco se percató de que tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Él, la verdad, también se sentía algo caliente, y trago saliva. Potter parecía parado y sin saber qué decir. Se fijó en que evitaba su mirada, y parecía muy incómodo.

Draco, borracho e infantil, pensó que el beso no le había gustado y había huido de él, hasta que bajo la vista y vio que Harry tenía una erección enorme. Hizo que abriera mucho los ojos, y Harry, percatándose, se dio la vuelta para fingir que se lavaba las manos, avergonzado; la evidencia de que Potter se había puesto cachondo porque se habían besado y su torpeza en disimularlo, hicieron que su polla también empezara a crecer.

Las pupilas se le dilataron y aspiró el aire, como un cazador a punto de lanzarse a su presa; Draco ya no pensó en nada más que coger a Potter del pelo y obligarle a que sus ojos avergonzados le miraran mientras le besaba contra la pared del baño. Avanzó despacio hacia él, y le dijo:

—Vaya, Potter. ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Es que te da miedo lo mucho que te ha gustado el beso? —Se acercó más a él, y abrió los ojos con miedo. Sonrió—. Sí, es cierto. O, espera, ¿te escondes aquí para que te encuentre? — Ahora estaba tan pegado a él que estaba seguro de que Harry notaba su erección—. Hagamos perversidades en el baño.

Draco sabía que debería haber sido más sutil y, una parte de su cabeza, le dijo que estaba siendo un estúpido lanzándose así por un tío que odia, pero no podía evitar ser impulsivo cuando estaba borracho, y él siempre ha sido de los que cuando quieren algo, lo quieren ya. Además, ver que a Harry le había gustado el beso también, sentir cómo eso le asustaba y le ponía nervioso, era más demasiado tentador para no pincharle, en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Harry se encontró acorralado. Draco le ha pillado y… ¿se le está insinuando? ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? ¡Se suponía que le odiaba! ¿Y cuándo el aliento a alcohol de Draco en su oreja le picaba y le mosqueaba? Sabía que Draco veía estúpido su miedo a la homosexualidad, y se está aprovechando de ello. Lo odiaba. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo enfadado que estaba por eso. Tal vez fuese el alcohol lo que no le hacía recapacitar y darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, o tal vez, fuese que solo necesitaba la excusa para hacerlo pero cuando pensaba «se va a enterar quien es el estúpido», y decidió que besar a Malfoy fue la mejor idea que había tenido nunca.

A Draco le pilló completamente por sorpresa, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dar él el primer paso, por lo que le empujó con brusquedad contra la puerta de uno de los servicios, y sonrió casi de forma siniestra antes de empezar a besarle el cuello. Harry agarró el culo de Malfoy, comenzando a apretarse contra él instintivamente, antes de abandonarse por completo en la irrealidad de los besos y el calor corporal que salía de él, solo pudiendo pensar en que no se había sentido así de feliz desde que mató a Voldemort. No obstante, solo pudo decir:

—Es una locura.

Draco se separó un milímetro de él y le miró a los ojos. Los dos parecían confusos y asustados. Draco pensó en lo mucho que hacía que no se emocionaba así, y Harry solo pudo volver a pensar que sus ojos parecían dos lunas plateadas, antes de decir sin pensar:

—Vamos a mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Miedo**

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, y tuvo un instante de gloria antes de que el dolor de la resaca le golpease como una maldición sin piedad en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos a la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana; debían de ser las nueve o así, pues le solía costar dormir muchas horas seguidas. Tardó unos segundos en ubicar donde estaba —su casa—; otros dos segundos en recordar qué hizo anoche —salir a beber a una discoteca muggle— y otros tres segundos en que la cara se le quedase blanca como la cal cuando recordó qué pasó —se enrolló con Malfoy—.

Se giró lentamente, y el corazón se le paró cuando lo vio con el torso al descubierto y dándole la espalda; solo veía su mata de pelo rubio platino, pero es inconfundible: es él. Todos los recuerdos le empezaron a golpear en el estómago: el juego con los Slytherins, la pelea sobre los gais, su beso con Draco, su revelación de que le gustaban los hombres y, lo peor, a él besando a Draco mientras le decía que no había nadie en su casa… Oh, mierda. El corazón le empezó a ir muy deprisa mientras se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer, y empezó a tener flashbacks sobre la noche anterior.

 _A Malfoy sobre él en la cama, con una sonrisa que le provocaba un escalofrío, desnudo con la erección sobre él, diciendo:_

— _Voy a hacerte gritar, Potter._

Cerró los ojos ante esa imagen. No era por Draco, sino por su cara. Era sonriente y juguetona mientras Draco estaba encima de él.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo cogió su varita y salió de la habitación, pero cuando se levantó de la cama, se detuvo en seco. Cerró los ojos y se ruborizó cuando notó unos pinchazos bastante dolorosos en su culo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de seguir, ignorado los pinchazos; no le dolía por eso —« _Había tenido heridas peores_ », pensó riendo—, sino porque cada paso que daba era un recordatorio, viniéndole una imagen de él y Draco en la cabeza.

Se puso algo de ropa que tenía por ahí y se sentó en la cocina mientras bebía agua y tomaba una poción para la resaca lentamente. Harry no era estúpido, era lo suficientemente adulto para darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado anoche le gustó y quería que pasara, aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo. Tras asumir eso, solo quedó preguntarse por qué, de entre todas las noches, tenía que darse cuenta de que le gustaban los tíos esa; por qué, de entre todas las personas que podría elegir para hacerlo, tenía que ser él. Era mala suerte. Ese era otro tema del que no sabía si quería hablar: le gustaban los hombres. No haber vomitado antes por sus recuerdos con Malfoy era un avance; sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento, pero sabía que era más porque era Draco que porque fuese hombre. En el mundo mágico nadie le miraría raro porque le gustasen los hombres (era algo normal que bastantes magos fueran bisexuales). Casi le dieron ganas de reír por los pensamientos tan estúpidos que había tenido: todas las veces que no había querido hablar cuando sus compañeros hablaban de hombres y las veces que se había sentido incómodo. Pero, tras ese momento de alegría y felicidad tras haber asumido que eso no era importante, le vino la jodida realidad: lo había hecho con Malfoy. Había tenido que asumir su bisexualidad al acostarse con Draco. Entonces le asaltó otra duda: ¿y si ahora era homosexual? Le dieron más ganas de reír. Estaba seguro de que le gustaban las tías, eso estaba clarísimo, aunque también los hombres… Ese pensamiento le daba dolor de cabeza. Tenía todo encima: la resaca, su nuevo descubrimiento con respecto a su sexualidad que coexistía con su otra preferencia y Malfoy arriba durmiendo… La cabeza le iba a estallar; esto ya no era solo una resaca. Voldemort había vuelto o algo, porque no era normal lo que le molestaba.

* * *

Despertó en una nube de felicidad, con la agradable sensación en su cuerpo hasta que todo le empezó a doler... No quería abrir los ojos, por culpa de los elfos domésticos que se les había olvidado otra vez cerrar las cortinas y le venían a molestar. Pero, de pronto, cuando comenzó a evaluar su cabeza de lo que le dolía, cayó en la cuenta de que el culo le dolía… Frunció el ceño. Eso significaba que… De pronto otro pensamiento alarmante le golpeó: las sábanas. Las comenzó a palpar, y era evidente que no eran las suyas: el tacto no era el mismo. Estaban más rugosas, no eran de seda…

Justo en el momento que abrió los ojos, la realidad le dio de lleno. No estaba en su casa porque se había acostado con… Todo estaba muy borroso, y en la cama estaba solo; al intentar recordar todo le daba vueltas. En ese momento cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperando no haberla cagado mucho. Giró gira la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la ventana para que no le diera el sol y, al abrir los ojos, lo vio. Una fotografía del cara rajada, Hermione y el perrito faldero de Potter… ¡Oh, mierda! Y todo apareció: la discoteca muggle, su encontronazo con los Gryffindors, como la lío Zabini, el juego, las preguntas incomodas, el beso, su sensación extraña y ambos besándose... ¿¡Por qué había hecho eso!? Por Merlín, si su padre se enteraba le iba matar. Él se quería matar, ya no era la resaca lo que le impedía levantarse. El corazón empezó a irle muy deprisa. Potter se iba a reír de él seguro. Fue él el que se había lanzado, y seguro que todos iban a pensar que se había aprovechado de que el-chico-que-vivió, ya que era auror y ya estaba en la lista negra del ministerio. De aquí a Azkaban había un paso. Iba a acabar en ese infierno por haberse acostado con Potter.

Y justo cuando pensaba que todo iba a peor, escuchó ruidos en el piso de abajo.

Se incorporó asustado, no podía quedarse ahí para que le acusara de haberle hecho algo y le culpara. Se fijó en todos lados y vio una chimenea. Se levantó corriendo y buscó el tarrito de polvos flu. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No estaba! Espera. Ahí, sí.

Se metió dentro de la chimenea y dijo el nombre de su casa mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien subir por las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a desaparecer se fijó en su varita en la mesilla.

Mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones y el final**

Cuando llegó a su casa nadie le preguntó dónde había pasado la noche y, por primera vez, Draco agradeció la depresión de su madre y el encarcelamiento de su padre. Se pasó el día entero maldiciendo su estupidez por haberse dejado la varita en casa de Potter; ya era la segunda vez que ese condenado la tenía. Y aproximadamente una hora después, cuando ya iba a irse a comprar una nueva, llegó una lechuza con un pergamino en su pata.

 _Malfoy_

 _Te quería avisar que te has dejado la varita aquí, y supongo que querrás recuperarla. La calle en la que nos encontraremos te la he puesto más abajo. Es un lugar muggle, así que ponte ropa adecuada y te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie._

 _Harry Potter_

La carta estaba tan tachada y tan emborronada que costaba leerla. Cuando terminó, se puso muy nervioso. ¿Para qué quedaba con él así? En secreto y solos. Y pensó si también querría repetir o hablar sobre qué había pasado. Los Gryffindors son muy estúpidos, necesitan hablar y comentar lo ocurrido; compartir sentimientos y no guardarse nada dentro… Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que Potter podía querer algo con él que vaya más allá de lo físico. Tal vez lo quería como juguetito sexual. Ese pensamiento le produjo mucha vergüenza porque tenía poder para chantajearle; aunque Potter tenía demasiado honor para eso, ¿no?

Con esos pensamientos llegó a lo que parecía un pequeño parque de Londres que estaba muy apartado y casi no pasaba gente. Mierda. ¿Y si quería eliminarle? Joder, había sido tan estúpido de ir a un encuentro con quien antes era su enemigo, sin varita y sin avisar a nadie. Maldita resaca que le impedía pensar. Iba a morir por haberse acostado con Harry Potter. Era lo más estúpido que le había ocurrido nunca. Más que cuando intentó aumentar el tamaño de su pene con esa poción ilegal, más que cuando Zabini y él intentaron espiar a las chicas de sexto y casi les castran, más que haberse tatuado la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Estaba sopesando la idea de huir o suicidarse.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó con las gafas de sol, mitad para proteger su identidad y mitad porque la luz le hacía daño a los ojos, vio a Malfoy dando paseos en círculos y pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras soltaba insultos. Se acercó despacio con la varita escondida porque, sinceramente, la actitud que tenía era de loco perturbado que le hacían parecer salido de un manicomio. Cuando estuvo cerca, susurró asustado:

—Malfoy…

Dio un respingo antes de girarse hacia él.

—Me has asustado, Potter —dijo Malfoy.

Harry bufó despectivamente y, devolviéndole mientras la varita, dudó por un momento, sin saber qué más hacer. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba de lo de ayer y, bueno, también cerciorarse de que no se lo había contado a nadie.

Draco también le miraba receloso, y parecía no saber qué decir. Mierda. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?

—Draco, lo que paso ayer fue muy raro —Draco susurró «demasiado», pero no hizo caso al comentario— y extraño. Me gustaría que no hablásemos con alguien más de ello. —El alivio que pareció sentir Draco le dijo que él tampoco quería que nadie lo supiera— También quiero aclarar las razones y dejar atrás de una puta vez esta rivalidad que tenemos desde aquel día en el tren.

Harry le miró expectante, queriendo saber su opinión. Sin embargo, su opinión era que eso era una completa mierda y que hablar de lo que había pasado no serviría de nada. No sabía por qué Potter había ido a Gryfindor, ya que parecía un completo Hufflepuff, "todo sincero y con corazoncitos". Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no quería decir eso porque también quería saber por qué se había acostado con él. Si fue un hecho circunstancial o si siempre había estado interesado por él. Hablar de eso significaría tener que decir él también lo que sentía y, francamente, no le apetecía inspeccionar eso. Podría mentir y hacer contestaciones cortantes, aunque no creía que picase. Él quería absoluta sinceridad, y Draco no sabía si quería dársela. Además, nada le garantizaría que Harry fuera a ser sincero con él y que todo esto no era una pérdida de tiempo (o algo para sonsacarle información y reírse de él).

Harry como si hubiera sus dudas dijo:

—No valen trucos, ni contestaciones evasivas. —Se quitó las gafas y le miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba cargada de miedo y de honestidad, y eso le desarmó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las mentiras, las sutilezas y la ironía de su casa que algo tan sincero le provocó miedo—. Por una vez tenemos que ser sinceros, los dos, sino ya te puedes ir.

Harry le siguió manteniendo la mirada, y en sus ojos Draco vio que estaba tan confuso como él. No supo qué pensar ni qué sentir; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él también quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Esa enemistad le estaba causado demasiados problemas para seguir con ella.

—De acuerdo, Potter.

Él pareció sorprendido, y por sus ojos cruzó un destello de auténtico pánico antes de decir:

—No puedes preguntar sobre mis padres, ni la guerra, ni cómo vencí a Voldemort. —Le miró muy serio y añadió—. Esto no es una reunión para que contemos todos nuestros secretitos, solo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra… relación. —La última palabra la pronunció algo titubeante.

Draco se dio cuenta que había temas que tampoco quería que Harry sacara a la luz, así que le replicó:

—Yo no quiero que me preguntes sobre los muggles, ni sobre Voldemort, ni mi familia; en resumen, esto no se puede convertir en un debate sobre los muggles ni la guerra.

* * *

Harry asintió y murmuró un "estoy de acuerdo". Ambos se quedaron mirando como si no supieran qué hacer a continuación. Esa había sido su idea, y era obvio que él fuera el primero en intentar aclarar las cosas. Era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Draco aprovechó ese momento de duda, y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué me dijiste que fuese a tu casa? —Le miraba receloso, como si le diera miedo la respuesta, y sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron.

Harry tragó saliva. Ya sabía que le iba a preguntar eso, aunque no esperaba que fuera a ser tan directo. Bajó la vista avergonzado y se miró los zapatos mientras pensaba que sería una persona muy hipócrita si mentía cuando había propuesto que fueran sinceros. Contestó sin mirarle a los ojos:

—Porque me apetecía. Me gustó el beso.

Draco pareció sorprenderse un poco por su sinceridad, pero fue solo un momento, porque enseguida atacó con otra pregunta.

—¿Lo habías planeado?

Harry rio un poco cuando le preguntó eso, pues no podía estar más equivocado.

—No, nunca pensé que me fuera a acostar con un hombre. —Draco se quedó pensativo, y Harry aprovechó para hacerle la pregunta que se había estado haciendo todo el día—. ¿Por qué fuiste al baño a intentar seducirme?

Draco se puso otra vez rojo y se pensó durante mucho rato la respuesta mientras Harry le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos grises estaban cargados de vergüenza.

—No fui al baño para seducirte, fui porque el beso me asusto. Me gustó y, cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que a ti también te gustó y me puse cachondo. —La sinceridad de Malfoy le sorprendió más que la respuesta. El que Draco se sintiese atraído por él era algo para reírse de lo absurdo que era, pero antes de poner analizar la respuesta Draco volvió a preguntar.

—¿Te gusto? —Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a pensar, Merlín sabe por qué, en la noche anterior. En sus caras de placer, su felicidad estando dentro de Draco, la excitación por lo nuevo. La complicidad que sintieron a pesar de que jamás habían mantenido una conversación que no fuera una pelea. Lo pensó durante lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad, y contestó en voz baja:

—No lo sé. Me gustó lo de ayer. Me gustó sentirme así y no ser tratado como siempre. —Nada más decirlo se arrepintió, pues había sonado muy vulnerable. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Draco también parecía sorprendido, y aprovechó ese momento para decir una nueva pregunta—. ¿Yo te gusto?

Draco tragó saliva y susurró algo que sonaba como «maldita sea, ya que he llegado hasta aquí…». Miró a Harry y dijo, mirándolo sin rencor ni malicia y de forma casi amistosa:

—No, me has caído mal desde el momento en el que me rechazaste cuando teníamos once años. Te tenía celos, odiaba que fueras tan famoso y que odiases mi casa, mis amigos; que ganarais siempre por pura suerte la Copa de la Casa y que siempre fueras un héroe —Tragó saliva y continuó— y yo el villano. Pero ayer, cuando vi que te sentías atraído por mí, que te avergonzabas de un comportamiento tan normal para mí y darme cuenta que yo era superior a ti en eso, me gustó. Sentirme superior a ti de verdad por primera vez en mi vida hizo que te convirtieras en alguien deseable, porque no voy a mentir me encanta sentirme superior a los demás. —Ambos se rieron con ese último comentario y de pronto todo se volvió más tranquilo, aunque Harry se sintió un poco incómodo de haber sido usado de esa forma, pero prefirió eso antes de que él dijera que verdaderamente le gustaba. Como si alguien hubiera roto un muro que los separaba.

* * *

No pasó mucho más hasta que se dijeron toda la verdad. Ya solo quedaban preguntas estúpidas sobre si les gustaba físicamente, sobre qué cosas recordaba cada uno. También hablaron, casi sin querer, de temas más serio: si Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny. Casi se arrepintió cuando dijo que no. La apreciaba, pero tenía que conocerse más a sí mismo. Quería vivir un poco, disfrutar y salir con más hombres ahora que había aceptado ese lado de él; esa idea le asustaba a la vez que le gustaba. Draco le confesó que planeó casarse con Pansy cuando ni él mismo quería. Le habló de su pasado juntos y cómo la guerra terminó con su relación enfermiza. Incluso comentó que ahora tenía que buscar una esposa, pues sus padres le apremiaban para perpetuar el linaje Malfoy. Era liberador para ambos compartir con alguien esas cosas, porque por primera vez no se juzgaban y ambos tenían puntos de vista distintos a sus conocidos.

Draco entendía que Harry no se quisiera atar tan pronto a Ginny porque no había vivido todavía debido a que toda su infancia siempre había estado marcada por Voldemort, y Harry empezó a comprender cuán difícil había sido la guerra para Draco también. Y cuando uno de los dos habló sobre el futuro, se dieron cuenta de algo: la guerra los había jodido a los dos. No existían bandos ganadores y perdedores, y ambos estaban perdidos porque no sabían si tomar el camino que se esperaba de ellos. Cuando terminaron de hablar, de contarse chorradas y finalmente confiar el uno en el otro, más o menos, Harry dijo:

—Tal vez en un futuro hable con Ginny para volver a intentar lo nuestro. Es una buena chica, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias.

Draco sonrió antes de comentar:

—Sí, las pelirrojas son muy fogosas. —Le golpeó en el hombro mientras se carcajeaba con ganas.

—Y tú te casaras con una sangre pura finolis, repelente y servicial como Daphne, aunque no deberías de haberlo si es algo que no quieres todavía.

—¡Qué remedio! Mis padres cada vez se ponen más pesados con el tema. Aunque qué poco conoces a Greengrass. Es de todo menos servicial. —Pero se quedó pensando mientras murmuraba por lo bajo—. Astoria tal vez.

—Es raro cómo planeas con quién sales así como si nada.

—Es raro que salieras con la hermana de tu mejor amigo. ¿Eso no cabreó a Weasley?

Harry se rio y dijo:

—Touche.

Se miraron a los ojos, y casi sintieron deseos de sonreír. Harry seguía pensando que Draco era un estúpido mimado y egocéntrico sangrepura, y Malfoy que Potter era un niño bueno, que se creía mejor que los demás además de un santurrón; era solo que lo que había pasado era un punto de inflexión en una enemistad que no iba a ninguna parte. Ambos necesitaban alejarse de sus caminos y meterse en el de otro, enredarse y desenredarse para seguir adelante. Harry disfrutaría un poco de la vida y puede que más tarde lo intentaría con Ginny, y Draco para dejar atrás la guerra y volver al camino impuesto con su familia.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Dos años después no habían vuelto a hablar, pero habían dejado de odiarse. Si se veían, se saludaban desde lejos y sin tensiones. No contaron a nadie lo ocurrido, y ambos grupos pensaron que se habían enrollado con otras personas y lo dejaron estar. No es que ambos no hubiesen sentido deseos de volver a _juntarse_ , pero tenían suficiente sensatez para saber que si hubiesen intentado estar juntos no hubiera funcionado. Harry todavía no tenía pareja seria, aunque a veces se le veía con algún mago por las revistas del corazón, y parecía no encontrar su media naranja. Draco se había casado con Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne, y tenían una relación basada en nada: él estaba por su apellido y ella por su dinero. Era un fiasco.

Más tarde, en una fiesta del Ministerio se miraron a los ojos, Draco iba con su mujer y Harry solo. Tras beber unas copas, Draco preguntó:

–¿Verdad, beso o atrevimiento?

Harry sonrió y bebió su copa de un trago.

* * *

 **Para mi AI:**

 **Bueno pues ya está, terminado. Qué dolor de cabeza me dio esta historia. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que es el primer Drarry que escribo y pese a todo me ha gustado bastante. ¿Por qué elegí esta opción teniendo las otras más fáciles? Pues porque esta era la que más me llamaba y me gustan los retos. Además suponía que era la que más ilusión te haría recibir, si la hacía bien claro. Voy a volver a dar las gracias a los betas porque me han ayudado en mil cosas y esta historia es tanto suya como mía. Bueno espero que te guste, porque de verdad que lo he intentado.**


End file.
